A Thousand Miles Away
by obsessed thoughts
Summary: Kurt has transferred back to McKinley and Blaine has realized what he always should have known. But Kurt is on his way to New York with New Directions, and Blaine is still at Dalton.


**A short song-fic from Blaine's POV. Kurt has transferred back to McKinley and Blaine has realized what he always should have known. But Kurt is on his way to New York with New Directions, and Blaine is still at Dalton. **

He should have understood from the moment Kurt walked out of those doors. He should have known why everything suddenly felt so empty, so lifeless. But he hadn't. And when he'd finally realized what his aching heart was telling him, tell him what he should have known all along, Kurt was gone. New Directions had left for Nationals in New York, a thousand miles from him and Dalton Academy. But he would be back in a week, and then Blaine would be waiting for him.

_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do._

_Time Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true._

The guitar was in his lap, the group of quiet Warblers sitting around him in the room. They all knew who the song was about; they had known it before Blaine knew it himself. His fingers plucked knowingly at the strings, his eyes fixed on his own hands but focused on something entirely different.

_Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance, _

_I'm right there if you get lonely. _

_Give this song another listen, close your eyes. _

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise. _

_I'm by your side._

He could see Kurt clearly before him. Those big bright eyes which always shone with such determination, showing exactly what he was thinking and feeling. That was the thing Blaine had noticed first; his eyes. And he couldn't help but smile a little when he thought about them.

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_What you do to me._

But his smile disappeared when he remembered how blind he'd been. He should have known from the start, but he'd been so clueless. He always was so clueless. And now he wanted nothing more than to make it all up to him.

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard,_

_But just remember girl, _

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar._

_We'll have it good; we'll have the life we knew we would._

_My word is good._

He would make it all up to him. He would tell him and he would show him in every single way he knew, that he now understood. He didn't empty and lifeless anymore, and his heart was aching of an entirely different reason.

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say._

_If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away,_

_I'd write it all._

_Even more in love with me you'd fall._

_We'd have it all._

Those eyes. That smile. The way he arched his eyebrow, looking at Blaine like he knew exactly what he was thinking, making that dimple in his cheek appear when he curled his lips. Those lips.

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

And now he was in New York, a thousand miles away, and there were so many things Blaine wanted to tell him. Things he should have told him from the very beginning, if he'd just known. Known the way Kurt always had, known the way even his friends had known before himself. But he understood now, and he would wait. Even though all he wanted was to just go after him.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars._

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way._

_Our friends would all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along _

_Because we know that none of them have felt this way._

_Delilah I can promise you that by the time that we get through, _

_The world will never ever be the same._

_And you're to blame._

But he would wait. He would wait and Kurt would come back and Blaine would be there to tell him. Tell him everything he hadn't understood but now could see clearly. Because for Kurt he would do anything.

_Hey there Delilah, you be good and don't you miss me._

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do._

_You'll know it's all because of you; we can do whatever we want to._

_Hey there Delilah, here's to you._

_This one's for you._

And a thousand miles away Kurt Hummel raised his head from where he'd had it placed since they had left, and he looked out of the window. And despite the landscape that rushed pass outside, he could only see Blaine.

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

_What you do to me._


End file.
